Kinat- A Hunter's Tale
by onewinegdangel666
Summary: As a young man, Kinat has been living off of the land his whole life. His Nordic heritage making him incredibly suited to the harsh climate of Skyrim. Now however, a threat has invaded the land. Dragons. Follow him as he meets many characters, including the Dragonborn, the Arch-Mage, a Nightingale, and a Companion.


_Hello everyone on fanfiction! I'm excited to announce this new series of stories that i will be going through for the foreseeable future. It will take place during Skyrim's setting, and, should my pan go accordingly, will be epic. My plan is to have five different stories all intertwining to become one tale of the Dragonborn and four friends. they are all based off of characters that i will be playing in-game. In the future a Let's Pay might also become available that follows the Dragonborn in his quest with these four other characters. For now, let me introduce you to our first character. He is a Nord hunter who was born in Skyrim. At twenty years old, he has explored the whole southern region of Skyrim, and parts of Cyrodil, specifically Bruma. He is a hunter and he lives off the land._

The crackling of my campfire was calming, almost sleep-inducing. It was six o'clock, Tirdas. My name is Kinat, and this is the beginning of my story. I had been in these woods for weeks, coming out every so often to sell pelts, or repair my armor. I didn't like leaving the woods, though. Those woods were akin my home. The deer were my neighbors, and the trees my fence. Now, things are a little different. I never thought that I'd be where I am right now. I've made these friends, I've lost others, made enemies, and defeated them. And now here I am, at the edge of the world. But that's a story for a different time.

A haunch of rabbit dripped fat, and sizzled in the heat of the fire. I faintly remember the smell. The fur of my armor keeping out the creeping cold as night came closer and closer, and my eyes were beginning to become heavy. It was around this time that I first heard it. It sounded like a roar, but not of any animal I knew. It was a deep, heart-wrenching screech. At the time, I had no idea what it could have been. It did, however, wake me up. Quickly standing, my hand instinctively went to my bow, drawing it. Looking, around, I heard another roar, this one putting an arrow notched onto my bow. It was then that I looked up, and saw it. A dragon!

It was dark out, but there was no question. A figure, somehow darker than the sky it was against, streaming through the sky. Through the trees I could see the direction it was moving in. I ran towards the nearest road, attempting to see where it was heading. As I reached the clearing, I could see the small city of Helgen in the distance. That was where the dragon was heading. On instinct, I began towards it. I barely remember what was going on in my head, why would I think I could help? I don't even remember, but I did it.

The dragon was there long before I was, almost two hours, and it was not hard to tell when I got there. As I neared the walls I heard the roar again, and the black monster came from the city, fleeing to a mountain in the distance. Coming up the path, the smell of smoke was mixed with burnt flesh and hair. The stone walls could be seen as glowing hot from a mile off, but as I came close, I could see the true damage. I saw what I thought to be some form of mud running down the walls, but it was no mud. The stone itself was melting. No fire had been near it for almost ten minutes, but it was still hotter than any forge. The doors to the city were ajar, and I began running to them. The cries of men and women alike were able to be heard faintly. A man and a child piled out of the city gates, the child running, and the man obviously limping, a greatsword being used to prop him up. The man fell to his knees as he cleared the city walls, then slumped over. I ran to him.

"The child. Keep him safe." he said. His face was burnt, one ear was gone and that side of his face blackened. I reached into my pack for a potion. A hand rested on mine as the man said "Give it to someone who has a chance, please." The man coughed twice, then died. I looked behind me, at the boy. He was young, maybe ten or eleven, and tears were welling in his eyes.

"Do you have a name?" I asked.

"Haming." He said, almost like he'd rehearsed it at home. "I live in Helgen. With my father." He pointed to the city. "He's in there still!"

"Alright Haming, here is what you're going to do." I said as I kneeled down to be level with his face, "Run down that road there, and you will reach a village called Riverwood. Someone there can help you."

He nodded and sniffled. "Please find my dad! He would have his ring on him, a silver ring. My mommy gave it to him before she died." With that he ran off, tears in his eyes. I looked back towards the town. I heard another roar, and saw the dragon flying off, uttering words no mortal could speak. Pushing open the massive, charred gates, I saw many soldiers, Imperials and Stormcloaks alike, in the dirt. Many of them were charred and dead, but some were still writhing in pain. Other soldiers were carrying the wounded off, and a battlemage wearing Imperial officer's steel was attempting to heal as many small wounds as she could. It was so loud with screams that it was hard to make out the whimpering voices among them.

"It's going to be okay."

"You're fine, see!"

"You are going to make it."

From what I could see these all seemed like lies. There were so many dead already. How could this happen? A dragon? I've seen many things in my twenty years, but this kind of horror was not one of them. Walking through the carnage was almost unbearable.

It was next to the smoking ruins of what used to be an inn where I found who seemed to be Haming's father. All that was left was a blackened corpse, but melted onto his hand was a silver ring.

I am not a devout follower of the gods, but in that moment, I prayed. I prayed to the gods, and I asked them why.


End file.
